I'm the queen
''I'm the queen" is a song in the show. It is performed by Bulgarian pop singer Gery-Nikol and it is used as lord Dominator's theme song. lyrics Ра-па-па-па-пау Уеааа Уеаааа Give It To Me Baby Много наперена във очите трън Пробваш да ме разгадаеш само на сън Не можеш да ми ка'еш кво за мене е окей Преди да заговориш казвам ти "не, не недей" Искаш куплет, дадох ти ред, стига ли Как съм с теб, как съм без теб, виждаш ли Ходи там да слушаш некви други гласове Моя е най-якия, пълни всички клубове Хей, искаш с мене да си тръгнеш и от мене да си дръпнеш може ли да се отдръпнеш мърдай, мърдай ----, мърдай. Припев: Драмите на нула, музиката докрай ритъм дай и признай, искаш ме, аз съм най няма време да чакам, тиктака нощта чу ли го, I'm The Queen, да, да, да, да. Времето ти с мен изтича бързо, живей ией-ией-ией, ти си моя злодей няма време да чакам, тиктака нощта чу ли го, I'm The Queen, да, да, да, да. х2: Ра-па-па-па-пау Уеааа Уеаааа Give It To Me Baby Или си играч или си наигран искаш гърба ти от ноктите ми надран питам "имаме ли срам", не, не, не, не искаш ме на колене, да бе, да бе, да бе да. Оу да, да тука съм, тука е и там няма как да вземеш от мен ако не дам о-да, о-да до последния грам т'ва е моят цитат, направо ше те изям. Хей, искаш с мене да си тръгнеш и от мене да си дръпнеш може ли да се отдръпнеш мърдай, мърдай ---, мърдай. Припев: Драмите на нула, музиката докрай ритъм дай и признай, искаш ме, аз съм най няма време да чакам, тиктака нощта чу ли го, I'm The Queen, да, да, да, да. Времето ти с мен изтича бързо, живей ией-ией-ией, ти си моя злодей няма време да чакам, тиктака нощта чу ли го, I'm The Queen, да, да, да, да. Аз да ви подпаля, мога и сама о-да, у-ля-ля, мо-ля-ля, хо-ля-ля о, хвани ме веднага за дясната буза за лицето ти говоря, май се размечта. Не подвеждам, картите са в моята ръка от високото ги гледам има само една и тая една е с две имена поздравявам те с тая част на песента. Времето с мене изтича, живей ( после няма как да си го върнеш. - х2 ) Времето с мене изтича, живей после няма как да си го върнеш. x2 Драмите на нула, музиката докрай ритъм дай и признай, искаш ме, аз съм най няма време да чакам, тиктака нощта чу ли го, I'm The Queen, да, да, да, да. Времето ти с мен изтича бързо, живей ией-ией-ией, ти си моя злодей няма време да чакам, тиктака нощта чу ли го, I'm The Queen, да, да, да, да. А, да, да, да. (х20) Драмите на нула, музиката докрай ритъм дай и признай, искаш ме, аз съм най няма време да чакам, тиктака нощта чу ли го, I'm The Queen, да, да, да, да. English version You think (2x) that you’re a player Talk your talk I don't care what you're saying I know what’s on your mind If that's all you want don't waste my time You know (2x) that I’m the boss and Better not forget that i call the shots So boy now you’ve been warned If you get a taste you’ll be begging for more Am I to much to handle ? Am I making you tremble ? If you want it then baby cmon, cmon Are your man enough ? I need you to show me if you're ready tonight For the night of your life Boy let me blow your mind I'll make you come alive Don't you know I'm the queen ya - ya - ya - ya I need you to show me that you're ready to play I can show you the way Time to give in to me Don't you know I'm the queen ya - ya - ya - ya I know you want it right now Light it up it’s time to burn it down No there’s no stopping me Don’t you know I’m royalty You think that you own me Let me tell you now you’ll never really know me Come close if you dare Now you want a taste well baby beware You can't stop me You'll never hold me down So just watch me Because you know I run run run this show Run run this show You can't stop me no You can’t stop me no no no … Boys think I’m to much to handle Oh am I making you tremble Am I making you tremble Boy do you think I’m to much to handle Oh am I making you tremble Am I making you tremble Category:Songs Category:Background songs Category:Villain songs Category:Theme songs